


Shimmer

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Holidays, POV Female Character, Short & Sweet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. To finally be with someone who understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmer

It was kind of a relief, at first, to finally be with someone who understood. Someone who didn't freak out when she’d cancel plans at the last minute because of having to defend innocents from evil and harm, someone who didn't ask questions about where she'd been and who she was with, someone she didn't have to walk on eggshells around, careful not to say the wrong thing.

One night they had dinner together and then wandered up the street arm in arm, looking for dessert, the hanging street lamps lighting things up like the holiday of Christmas. They glanced down, smiling to themselves, laughing softly like they had a secret.

They would sit beside each other on a parch bench, and Minako sighed happily. "This is so..." ordinary, she wanted to say, but she wasn't sure if that was polite. She gestured, instead, and Rei turned to her, and nodded like she knew exactly what Minako meant.

"I don’t know why, but I feel like I can breathe when I'm around you, Rei-chan." Minako said.

"I'm glad," Rei replied, then leaned over and kissed her, and her lips were cold but her tongue was warm. It was nice, Minako thought.

Not earth-shattering, not filled with desperate need or passion, but a nice shimmer in the night.

And nice was good, nice was great, nice was nice. It was exactly what she needed.


End file.
